Flash memories have become widely accepted in a variety of applications ranging from personal computers, to digital cameras and wireless phones. Both INTEL and AMD have separately each produced about one billion integrated circuit chips in this technology.
The original EEPROM or EARPROM and flash memory devices described by Toshiba in 1984 used the interpoly dielectric insulator for erase. Various combinations of silicon oxide and silicon nitride were tried. However, the rough top surface of the polysilicon floating gate resulted in, poor quality interpoly oxides, sharp points, localized high electric fields, premature breakdown and reliability problems.
Widespread use of flash memories did not occur until the introduction of the ETOX cell by INTEL in 1988. This extremely simple cell and device structure resulted in high densities, high yield in production and low cost. This enabled the widespread use and application of flash memories anywhere a non-volatile memory function is required. However, in order to enable a reasonable write speed the ETOX cell uses channel hot electron injection, the erase operation which can be slower is achieved by Fowler-Nordhiem tunneling from the floating gate to the source. The large barriers to electron tunneling or hot electron injection presented by the silicon oxide-silicon interface, 3.2 eV, result in slow write and erase speeds even at very high electric fields. The combination of very high electric fields and damage by hot electron collisions in the oxide result in a number of operational problems like soft erase error, reliability problems of premature oxide breakdown and a limited number of cycles of write and erase.
Other approaches to resolve the above described problems include; the use of different floating gate materials, e.g. SiC, SiOC, GaN, and GaAIN, which exhibit a lower work function (see FIG. 1A), the use of structured surfaces which increase the localized electric fields (see FIG. 1B), and amorphous SiC gate insulators with larger electron affinity, χ, to increase the tunneling probability and reduce erase time (see FIG. 1C).
One example of the use of different floating gate (FIG. 1A) materials is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,401 by L. Forbes, entitled “FLASH MEMORY WITH MICROCRYSTALLINE SILICON CARBIDE AS THE FLOATING GATE STRUCTURE.” Another example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,306 by L. Forbes, entitled “FLASH MEMORY WITH NANOCRYSTALLINE SILICON FILM AS THE FLOATING GATE.” Still further examples of this approach are provided in pending applications by L. Forbes and K. Ahn, entitled “DYNAMIC RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY OPERATION OF A FLASH MEMORY DEVICE WITH CHARGE STORAGE ON A LOW ELECTRON AFFINITY GaN OR GaAIN FLOATING GATE,” Ser. No. 08/908098, and “VARIABLE ELECTRON AFFINITY DIAMOND-LIKE COMPOUNDS FOR GATES IN SILICON CMOS MEMORIES AND IMAGING DEVICES,” Ser. No. 08/903452.
An example of the use of the structured surface approach (FIG. 1B) is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,350 by J. Geusic, L. Forbes, and K. Y. Ahn, entitled “DRAM CELLS WITH A STRUCTURE SURFACE USING A SELF STRUCTURED MASK.” Another example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,627 by L. Forbes and J. Geusic, entitled “ATOMIC LAYER EXPITAXY GATE INSULATORS AND TEXTURED SURFACES FOR LOW VOLTAGE FLASH MEMORIES.”
Finally, an example of the use of amorphous SiC gate insulators (FIG. 1C) is provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/903453 by L. Forbes and K. Ahn, entitled “GATE INSULATOR FOR SILICON INTEGRATED CIRCUIT TECHNOLOGY BY THE CARBURIZATION OF SILICON.”
Additionally, graded composition insulators to increase the tunneling probability and reduce erase time have been described by the same inventors. (See, L. Forbes and J. M. Eldridge, “GRADED COMPOSITION GATE INSULATORS TO REDUCE TUNNELING BARRIERS IN FLASH MEMORY DEVICES,”application Ser. No. 09/945,514.
However, all of these approaches relate to increasing tunneling between the floating gate and the substrate such as is employed in a conventional ETOX device and do not involve tunneling between the control gate and floating gate through and inter-poly dielectric.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide improved programmable array type logic and/or memory devices while avoiding the large barriers to electron tunneling or hot electron injection presented by the silicon oxide-silicon interface, 3.2 eV, which result in slow write and erase speeds even at very high electric fields. There is also a need to avoid the combination of very high electric fields and damage by hot electron collisions in the which oxide result in a number of operational problems like soft erase error, reliability problems of premature oxide breakdown and a limited number of cycles of write and erase. Further, when using an interpoly dielectric insulator erase approach, the above mentioned problems of having a rough top surface on the polysilicon floating gate which results in, poor quality interpoly oxides, sharp points, localized high electric fields, premature breakdown and reliability problems must be avoided.